Isso podia ser errado, mas fez sentirme tão bem
by Jhirgia
Summary: Pessima em Sumarios, mas a historia ta legalzinha, entao deem um olhada sim?...Slash HxW


Bom gente ta ai minha primeira fic de Dr House, espero que gostem, escrevi na hora assim por que eu li uma fic deles e amei então ta ai, mais um shipper pra mim me apaixona...

Bom não ganho nada com isso, peguei-os emprestados.

**Autora:** Jotä P. M.

**Par:** Gregory House x James Wilson

Nao foi betada entao qualquer erro me desculpem

* * *

**Isso podia ser errado, mas me fez me sentir tão bem**

Já era de manhã, abriu os olhos e não viu ninguém do seu lado, ele sempre levantava mais cedo que si. _Ele_. Tinha amanhecido, mas com chuva e tempo fechado, e um friozinho bom para ficar na cama, mas ele sempre levantava.

O amava. Sim, o amava, ele sendo ele mesmo. Ele sendo sarcástico, sendo honesto de mais, às vezes sendo egoísta e até um pouco anti-social.

– Bom dia Jimmy – ele o cumprimentou encostado ao batente da porta com duas xícaras na mão.

Olhou para ele e sorriu.

– Bom dia Greg.

Olhou para ele Gregory House, quem diria, achar conforto, carinho, _carinho_, em outro homem, ainda mais esse homem sendo House, quem diria que um dia iria se ver na cama dele e ele lhe servindo café. Isso poderia até ser errado, mas me sentia tão bem.

Quando começaram com isso?

Mais provavelmente quando o Dr. James Wilson havia perdido mais um de seus pacientes, era final do expediente, ele se lembrava muito bem de quem era, uma adolescente, não, uma criança por volta de seus 12 anos, sempre ficava mal quando isso acontecia, sabia que fez o máximo que podia, mas sempre isso o abalava. Fora andando em passos meio lentos em seus devaneios até a sala de House, que estava com as persianas fechadas, e entrou e ficou ali parado. House estava de pé olhando seu quadro branco, mas virou para mim quando me viu entrar, falou algo, talvez algo de consolo, não acho que foi mais uma pergunta direta, não prestei atenção, sem conseguir falar tentei dar um mínimo sorriso, mas estava mal de mais para isso, então fiz o que achei obvio, virei as costas para sair, não precisava amolar outras pessoas pelo que eu sentia, mas antes de eu abrir a porta senti um braço sendo passado por cima de meu ombro, parei, fiquei tenso, mas algo dentro de mim pareceu aceitar, gostar disso. Ele chegou com a boca perto do meu ouvido, podia sentira a respiração dele.

– Esta tudo bem? – ele perguntou, eu não respondi, estava absorto de mais para responder, e sem perceber me aconcheguei mais a ele.

Ficamos assim por alguns segundos, então ele me virou de frente para ele e fez uma coisa que eu achei impossível de acontecer, ele me beijou, um simples encostar de lábios, o mais incrível isso foi da parte dele e eu não recuei, aquilo não era certo eu sabia, mas não recuei, aquela até não podia ser a hora certa, ali talvez não era o lugar certo, mas me fez me sentir tão bem. Que por hora esqueci de tudo, de onde estávamos, ou o porque deu ter aparecido ali. Separei meus lábios pedindo mais, e ele atendeu meu pedido, passando uma mão pela minha cintura me juntando mais a ele, uma mão minha foi até sua nuca acariciando seu cabelo.

Então alguém bateu na porta e não entrou, dificilmente não entravam na sala dele depois de bater, mas dessa vez não entrou, eu recuei com a cabeça dando fim ao beijo, sem saber realmente para onde olhar, deu um passo para o lado para House abrir a porta, mas antes de o fazer, ele levou uma mão até meu rosto fazendo-me o encarar, então ele sorriu, um sorriso sincero, sem sarcasmo ou cinismo, então ele abriu a porta, não vi quem era ou o que a pessoa falou, minha mente estava há minutos atrás, quando eu James Wilson estava sendo beijado por Gregory House, mas isso não era certo, mas se não era certo porque o fez sentir-se melhor?

Quando me percebi de volta, a pessoa já tinha saído e House estava fechando a porta, inconscientemente olhei para o chão, ele estava me olhando eu pude perceber.

– Como hoje é sexta-feira esperava ouvir as palavras, cerveja e eu pago de você – ele falou levantando mais uma vez meu rosto para encará-lo.

Acho que ele não pensava as mesmas coisas que eu, para ele devia ser mais simples, então deixei me levar também, sorri.

– Ok, eu pago a cerveja, na minha casa?

– Não, na minha casa – era sempre na casa dele.

– Tudo bem, vamos?

– Vamos – ele disse tirando o jaleco e pegando seu paletó.

Isso foi há quase um mês.

– Jimmy – House o chamou, parado de frente para si.

– Sim? – perguntou olhando para ele, não havia percebido, mas já estava com a xícara em sua mão.

– Esta pensando em que? Idéias para ficar mais tempo na cama? – House falou insinuando, por difícil que pareça Jimmy corou.

– Não era nisso exatamente, mas me parece ser uma boa idéia – respondeu colocando a xícara na mesinha, que ficava lado da cama, então se sentou na cama encostando-se à cabeceira desta e puxou uma revista para ler.

– Não era essa idéia de ficar na cama que eu pensei – House falou se sentando na beirada da cama e colocando uma mão debaixo da camisa de Wilson, em quanto com a outra mão puxou a revista, e deu seu melhor sorriso – Era nessa idéia que eu pensava – e o beijou.

H&W H&W H&W H&W

Bom minha primeira fic de Dr. House, amei o shipper por isso resolvi escrever um, espero que quem leu tenha gostado...

Eu não vejo muito Dr House, bom na verdade peguei o finzinho de episodio, então me perdoem se algo saiu errado.

Talvez tenha outra em breve...

Bjoo Jotä P. M.


End file.
